Over Here Mistah J!
by LittlemisMalfoy
Summary: Teens Joker rescues Harleen Quinn from a school gang and he shows her the life of a criminal. Harley Quinn is born and together they face the challenges of life, love and others trying to get between them. Soon they face the Batman. The Dark knight sees how joker treats Harleen. Will love conquer all? Or will Batman try and save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY LITTLE LAMBCHOPS! I'm really sorry for not updating my other stories in such a long time. Personal shit came up. My boyfriend broke up with me on our anniversary and I'm still trying to get other that. But whats a better way to get of a boy than writing fanfic! ENJOY!**

**Harleen.**

"What are you staring at freak?" They cornered me in the same alley way as yesterday. I kept my head down, know what would happen. Considering they have been doing this to me since we were kids. Since Rodger was the captain of the varsity football team, he called all the shots. He reached out and slapped my books out of my hands. Even I knew what will happen next. They will push me around and hit me a little but they will go away. But today was different. They had a football game against Gotham University's rivals Metropolis Patriots but they lost really badly. I knew they were going to take their anger out on me. They always do after a game they lost. Rodger pushed me up against spray-painted walls.

'_Go to your happy place Harls. They'll go away, just go to your happy place and you will be fine.'_ I always talk on the inside, it distracts me. Sometimes I can even hear someone speak back.

Rodger had the first punch. He always had the first punch. Soon after the first few hits my ears started to rang and the tears stopped coming. The ringing was so loud I couldn't hear the footsteps coming up behind them. I opened my mouth to say something but someone pulled Rodger off of me before a had the chance. "SCRAM!" screamed out in a huskey voice. I laid there where Rodger threw me. My head felt heavy and my vision swam in circles. The last thing I saw was piercing green eyes, and then everything went black.

"If you guys don't keep your voices down, I'm going to stick you with my knife!" Where am I? Those green eyes. Someone belonged to those green eyes.

I open my eyes to find myself in a bedroom I have never seen before. Purple and green was everywhere. I look over at the night stand to find a note.

"_Dear… whatever your name is_

_You are probs thinking "Where am I? what happened? Blahblahblah" well you are now currently in my bed. Don't you worry your cute nose on it because I made sure I behaved and slept on the couch. Your welcome. ANYWAYS if you're hungry don't be shy come on out, I think I have food but I'm not 100% sure if we have anything. There is a bathroom and a stack of clean clothes that we found at your house. Don't worry when we got there we found your mother drunk and passed out on the couch. _

_~J"_

J? I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts but that was a bad idea as the room blurred. Somehow I managed to get out of the bed and find my way to the bathroom. I let the cold water run over my hands and drizzled it down my face. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror for the first time in a long time. My pale face was now black and blue thanks to Rodger. My blond hair usually full and volumes was now greasy and stuck to my head. I dipped my head under the tape and squirted some hand soap and washed my hair in the sink. After I was finished I got dressed in a pair of black and red pinstriped pants and a red t-shirt with a black bow. I rinsed out my hair and went back into the bedroom. I found my mixed converse shoes, one shore was black, one shoe was red. I slipped those on and stood in front of the closed door.

I'm about to meet the person who saved me from the people who took sport in beating me and took my here. After a couple exercises of deep breathing, I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened it just a crack.

I always was a shy person and I never made friends easily. I spent most of my time on rooftops with a notebook and a pen.

I took one careful step, trying not to make a sound. But as soon as I put weight down the floor creaked very loudly that it could have waked the dead. I was about to step back in when I heard a voice. The same voice I heard before I passed out.

"WEEllll hello there!" I froze in place. My shyness kicked as I turned to face him. I tried to hide my face and not look up with my hair. "Hello….." I managed to get out after a couple times. I could hear his footsteps coming towards me. I heard him chuckle as I turned away slightly. He took my hand and led me into a different room. It smelt of old cigarettes and stale booze. He stopped and moved to face me. He lifted his hand and brushed my hair out of my face. His finger tips touched my face and it prickled in pain. I let out a small gasp of surprise at the pain. He clucked his tongue as he looked at the bruises that covered my cheekbones. This was my opportunity to sneak a look at the face of my savior.

He was my age, maybe be older. Tough skin covered his face and a thin scar ran from one ear, through his mouth and ran to the other ear. Even with the scar he had such a handsome face. His dirty long blond hair had a green tinge to it. I looked at his eyes, being careful that he wouldn't notice that I'm looking at him. They were like spearmint. Bottom less pits of spearmint green with a pit of black in the center. And they were looking right at me….

"See anything you like?" He asked with a smirk. I felt my face turn red with embarrassment. "C'mon, let's go get you some food." He led me into what I guess you could call a kitchen. Trash was everywhere and dirty dishes were piled high in the sink and on the counter tops. "Sorry it's such a mess, I haven't had time to clean this place." I nodded, not saying anything. Damn my shyness.

Heavy footsteps thundered inside the room where we just came from. I watched the man flash anger across his face. He sighed and whispered "Well there's dinner now, C'mon you can meet the gang." I followed him back out of the kitchen into the smokey room. Five soot covered teen aged boys stood there with bags of what looked like Chinese takeout. "What did I say about tracking dirt in the house?" They all looked at him, not aware that I was in the room. Silence took over for a moment and theyh all burst out into laughter. I was so confused about what was happening around me, even my shoulders shook with giggles as I realized what was happening.

My savior beside me wiped a tear from under his eye and said "wow I got a single tear out of that one! That was good! Anyways, guys this is whats-her-face, what's-her-face, this is the gang, Oswald, Edward, Jonathon and Bane. And I'm Jack. But call me Joker." As Joker called out a name the person who belonged to that name waved or nodded their head. Joker led me to the couch with a blanket and a pillow draped across from it. The boys set out the food and started digging in. But I just sat there, not knowing what to do. "Aren't you hungry?" Asked joker beside me with his mouth full of food. I shook my head stiffly. He shrugged his head and continued to eat.

After everyone was done eating they all sat back and pulled out a cigarette and lit them. Oh it's been so long since I had one of those. It was as if he read my thoughts, he held out his pack and offered me one. I smiled as I took it and accepted light from joker as well. Soon the air was heavy with smoke.

Joker leaned towards me and placed his elbows on his knees, "So tell me about you. What's your name?" "Harleen Quinn…." I mumbled. He let out a burst of laughter "Harleen Quinn, as in the daughter of the physiatrist over in Arkam?! How the hell did that produce a beauty like this? You must have your mothers looks." I nodded, "Yes that is my father. Thanks for reminding me." I said glumly. "oh c'mon he isn't that bad!" exclaimed joker. "Well I wouldn't know if he was a good or bad person since he divorced my mother and moved into his office at Arkam. The last time I saw him was 6 years ago, I was ten." He shook his head, "He left you? What a damn shame." I looked down at the dirty floor.

"Shit…" I said under my breath as I realized something. I didn't know I said it loud enough that anyone could hear me.

"Problem?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and I looked up. Everyone was staring at me. I shook my head,

"nope, no problem." I tried to sound convincing and I did a pretty good job at it too but I don't think Joker bought it like everyone else did.

They continued talking and soon enough it started to get dark out. I nudged joker but he didn't respond which was fine by me so I whispered, "I have to leave now, thank you for saving me yesterday but you don't have to, I have gotten used to it by now." I got up to leave thinking that he didn't hear me. I got to the door. I was about to open it when someone grabbed the doorknob first. I looked up into his eyes.

"Do you really think I would let a girl like you walk home alone? It's a bad city with bad people out there." He opened the door wider and motioned for me to go first. _'Well this will complicate things….'_ We walk down a couple alleyways and we stop in front of my house. I start to walk up the steps when he grabbed my hand. He looked over my face with a smirk.

"They make you look tough. I will be fine alright?" I nod.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it." And with that he whisked away and slipped into a back road. Making sure that he was gone and up the steps and quietly slipped inside. If she ever found out I was here….. I could hear the tv blasting from the living room and I saw her passed out on the couch with a empty Captain Morgan bottle on the floor. I rushed upstairs and grabbed a duffel bag from the hallway closet. I opened the door to my old room and ran to my closet filled with red and black articles of clothing. I filled the bag and grabbed whatever notebooks and pens I needed and ran out of the house. Making sure no one was following me, I slipped in and out of alleys and rooftops.

I tumbled rolled across a few rooftops to get my mind off of stuff. I took gymnastics till I was 12 and I was pretty good at it.

I stopped at roof top with the familiar access door into the abandoned warehouse . I found it when I was running from Rodger and his gang one night and I have been living here even since my mom kicked me out of the house.

I swung from the forgotten chains that hung from the ceiling and stopped and balanced on a railing. I flipped and landed perfectly on my feet in front of my little corner of the warehouse I call home. I humed a tune as I set my duffel bag down I got out a stack of paper and a pen out. Thinking I was alone I started to sing, "My body lays over the ocean. My body lays over the sea! My body lays over the ocean, so bring back my body to me, to me."

Some one started to clap.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I hope this chapter isn't up too late. I really enjoyed writing the first chapter and soon realized it was dragging on and that I should break it off and start a new chapter. So this is that new chapter. I hope you like this one so far. This is my first Batman fanfic. **

**Harleen.**

_Someone started to clap._

_Clap clap clap._

I whipped around as soon as I heard the first clap. I looked around and I didn't see anyone. But slowly he took a step into the light with each clap. Joker.

"You have a nice voice." He complimented.

"You startled me. Did you follow me here?"

"Somehow I knew you were lying to me. I can always tell when someone's lying to me. So I did follow you, and let me be the first to say that you are really talented. I was in awe." He was standing so close to me. The light shone down so I could see the blond shine through the green.

I cleared my throat and took a few steps back, "So why did you follow me here?"

"Well it makes me feel guilty that you live in this hell hole while I have a nice flat. You could come live with me."

Anger flared inside me. "I don't need your charity! I'm perfectly ok here!" I poked him in the chest "And why would live with you huh? In that dump you call home."

He placed his hand over her heart and faked offence. "Hurtful!"

I just started into his bright green eyes. I shifted uncomfortably but I didn't look away.

"Why did you follow me here?" I repeated.

"I followed you here to see if you were alright. You are a special girl and it would be a damn shame if anything happened to you." He said with each step. Soon he was looking down at me. He lifted his hand to brush some hair out of my face.

"I'm fine here alright. You can come visit all you want to but I'm not moving in with a man I just met." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He smirked and rised an eyebrow. "Alright. You can stay but I'm keeping an eye on you my sweet. I want to see your face healed and unharmed. If those douche bags give you any trouble I'll be there to slit their throats." He smiled.

Somehow I knew he wasn't this protective around other people so I didn't talk him out of it. It felt nice knowing there was someone looking out for me even though he could be a serial killer.

He turned on the spot leaving me standing there watching his back.

"Goodbye Harleen, I will see you tomorrow!" He called back laughing from the shadows.

"What a strange man." I said out loud to myself. I turned to my coroner and got ready for bed. I grabbed a pen and my notebook and climbed the stairs to the rooftop. I tried to write about something, anything but all I could think of was him. His eyes, his mouth.

And his scars. His beautiful scars. His scars were a lot different from mine. He probably got his in a day. I got mine over many years of being with my parents and being with the people I see at school. I put down the pen and notebook, giving up on figuring out what to write and I pushed the sleeve of my sweater up past my elbow. Bloody scars criss-crossed over my pale skin, turning purple on the edges. I can still see old scars from underneath the new hour old one. I can't remember when it started. It could have been the first day my father started hitting my mother which lead her to her first bottle of gin. Or it could have been that first day that Rodger started beating me in that alley way.

I watched the moon high in the sky, unknowing of what tomorrow would bring me.

"Rise and shine!" a high pitched voice entered my head as I slept in. "You wouldn't want to be late for school now would we?"

I opened my eyes and I saw those same green eyes that I was dreaming about. My heart leapt at the sight of him and I jumped up, startled. I looked at him in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I stuttered out, as my shyness sank in.

He chuckled, "I'm here to take you to school! Now get dressed and grab your stuff and let's go! I'll be out in the car!" He laughed as he skipped out the door.

I quickly got ready and walked outside. There he was leaning on an extremely nice 1976 cherry red Cadillac. As soon as he saw me he smirked and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and waited for him. He started the car and drove.

I stacked my books on my lap and he picked one up. "Physiology for the criminal mind" he read out loud. "Is this what our fine gotham taxpayers are paying for?"

I nodded, feeling the heat rise in my face. We continued driving in silence and soon enough we made it to the Gotham University. I saw Rodger and his friends in a group and Joker revved the engine when we passed them. I watched them stare and anger build up. Deep down inside me I felt like a million bucks.

Joker parked the car and went around and opened the door. "C'mon toots, let's show them something they will never forget." I got out of the car and he put his arm around my shoulder and walked with me. We walked right passed their group and I smiled at them like I didn't have a care in the world. I laughed when Joker waved his fingers at them. It felt nice to laugh again. It felt nice to be with Joker, even though I just met him, I knew somehow this was going to be routine.

"Alrighty toots, I'll meet you out in the parking lot after class, then we can go have some fun. Stay out of trouble!" The he bent down and kissed my cheek. I stood there surprised and he gave me his famous smirk.

"well, well well! Look what the Bat dragged in!" We turned towards the voice that I know all too well. "Looks like the freak fell in love with the other freak!" Rodger strutted up and spat on Jokers shoes. I looked down with the shyness settling in and Joker was expression less. I took his arm off his shoulder and placed it in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"Fuck off and leave before I dig my blade in your throat." As he said this he pulled out a switch blade from his pocket. Rodger froze to where he stood. "I would have stuck you days ago I just didn't feel like cleaning up and hiding your body." Everyone around us stopped to watch. No one has ever threatened Rodger before.

He seemed like he came back to his senses. He looked me dead in the eye and said "you will pay for this, you bitch."


End file.
